In 100 Words
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: Castle drabbles! All 100 words. Each entry from a prompt from the Castle100 comm on LJ! 6 - Bet - Slowly he placed each card on the table, smirking at her expression.
1. I Told You So!

**Title:** I Told You So!  
**Author:** mercy-angel-09  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** Red Herrings  
**Rating:** K+  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Castle/Beckett  
**Summary:** Castle gets a rare opportunity to gloat. Kind of.  
**Author's Note:** I'm always up for a challenge, and writing a fic in exactly 100 words is just that. Inspired by the love/hate relationship of Castle and Beckett. Written for and originally published in the Castle100 community on LiveJournal. Look forward to more standalone drabbles.

* * *

Deliberate misdirection. He prided himself in his ability to confuse readers with red herrings. Nevertheless, there was always that exceptional person who could see through it and he occasionally got letters from people who had, but those were rare.

His favorite was from a single fan who wrote to him speaking with the authority of an actual detective. She was brutal in her criticism of his use of red herrings, stating that no real detective would ever fall for them.

Consequently, he was pleased when he could tell her, "I told you so!" when she had mistakenly fallen for one.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Ice Cold

**Title:** Ice Cold  
**Author: **mercy-angel-09  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** Heat Wave  
**Rating: **K  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Castle/Beckett  
**Summary: **Beckett's less than enthusiastic response to the first draft of _Heat Wave_.  
**Author's Note: **There's nothing quite like a woman with a sharp tongue to keep a man's ego in check.

* * *

Castle grinned as he handed Beckett a draft of _Heat Wave_. "I'll have you know that this is probably my finest work," he declared proudly.

With a sigh, Beckett rolled her eyes. "So you say."

"With this, I am on fire," Castle continued, ignoring his muse. "Hotter than the surface of the sun!" He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "My future's so bright I have to wear shades."

Beckett scanned the first couple of pages and then sighed.

"Well? You getting hot?" he asked her.

Beckett dropped it on the desk. "I'm ice cold."

"Ouch."

* * *

**Reviews are love! **


	3. Bitter Revenge

**Title:** Bitter Revenge  
**Author:** mercy-angel-09  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** Revenge  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** K  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Castle, Beckett, implied Ryan, Esposito  
**Summary:** New lows are reached when _Heat Wave_ does not go to the muse's standards.  
**Author's Note:** Let me state for the record that I think that this ficlet is utter crap, but the only thing I could come up with. Stupid writer's block. Though the "revenge" portion is based off of a real life experience of not getting all of the vinegar flushed out of my coffee maker one morning. Wouldn't wish it on even my worst enemies. Couldn't mention it in the fic due to limited word count, but Beckett had some help of her own in wreaking havoc on Castle. What else are mothers and daughters for?

* * *

He saw his office and knew that he'd been had. His papers were strewn about, research materials on the floor, and his computer had silly string all over its closed cover. His notes board had been marked with graffiti that declared, "Fail!"

It was on, he thought, and began plotting against the one who showed displeasure at his work.

He struck when his target would least suspect it. With a couple of allies he made his move, lacing her coffee with vinegar.

After her first sip she spit it out and then screeched, "Castle!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!!**


	4. Particular Talents

**Title:** Particular Talents  
**Author:** mercy-angel-09  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** Smut  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** T  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Castle/Beckett  
**Summary:** Beckett and Castle have a fluffy and slightly humorous moment.  
**Author's Note:** Gratuitous amounts of fluff and warm and fuzzy feelings. Or at least as many as I could cram into 100 words. And a little wishful thinking.

* * *

Sweaty and spent, Rick rolled over and gave Kate an adoring peck on the cheek. "Wow, I wish I had known about those particular talents when I started writing the Nikki Heat books," he said with a smile.

"Oh no, these particular talents stay between you and me," Kate warned.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because you write mystery novels, not smut," she retorted.

He flashed Kate a cocky grin. "I could always change genres."

"Stick with the mysteries or your muse walks."

"I don't know…being a romance author has perks."

"Like your wife leaving you?"

"Mean! But point taken."

"Good."

* * *

**Reviews are love!!**


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Title:** Dirty Little Secret  
**Author:** mercy-angel-09**  
Word Count:** 100**  
Prompt:** Book Signing**  
Spoilers:** Very minor for "Little Girl Lost"  
**Rating:** K  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Rick Castle, Kate Beckett**  
Summary:** Castle stumbles across Beckett's dirty little secret.**  
Author's Note:** GAH!! I'm so very behind. ;_; (Curse you, NaNoWriMo for distracting me from writing Castle/Beckett fluff for an entire month!) Hopefully I'll get caught up here before _too _long...

* * *

His fingers danced over the spines of her book collection, sounding off on each title. When he got to his collective works in hardcover, he couldn't help the smarmy grin that split his face.

"Just a casual reader, huh?" Castle asked with a smirk.

"They're okay," Beckett answered casually.

"They're all first editions."

"What's your point?" Beckett asked, getting irritated.

He grabbed one and cracked it open, and Beckett felt her blood run cold when she saw the smile on his face. "I don't think that you can call yourself a casual reader when you've attended a book signing."

Crap.

* * *

**Caskett forever!!! Reviews are love!**


	6. Tell Me That You Love Me

**Title:** Tell Me That You Love Me  
**Author:** mercy-angel-09  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt:** Bet  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** G  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Rick Castle, Kate Beckett  
**Summary:** Even if it was the result of a bet, a little ego petting was always welcome.  
**Author's Note:** Whee! I'm getting caught up!! (Sort of. ^^;;)

* * *

Castle looked at his cards and then at Beckett's face. She had bit down on the inside of her lip. Good, her hand was crap. She didn't know of this tell, Castle had only noticed in the last five hands.

"Call," he said and he was pleased at the slight alarm on her face.

She placed her cards on the table and waited for Castle to show his. Slowly he placed each card on the table, smirking at her expression.

"Now, for you to hold up your end up bet," he informed her.

"You are the best author…ever," she sighed.

* * *

**Reviews are love!!**


End file.
